starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dianoga
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Dī-ä-nō'-gä | indeling = Non-Intelligent | classificatie = Cephalopoden | subsoorten = | lengte = 3,00 – 20,00 meter | gewicht = 95 kilogram (voor een Dianoga van 7 meter) | leeftijd = | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Vodran | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} De Dianoga was een cephalopode met zeven tentakels die leefde in vochtige omgevingen waar liefst allerlei afval werd verzameld. Ze werden ook vaak Garbage Squids genoemd. Fysiologie Hetgeen meestal werd waargenomen van een Dianoga was het oog dat via een lange hals kon worden gebruikt als periscoop om boven het wateroppervlak te bespeuren wat er gaande was. Het grote oog van de Dianoga was rood van kleur en gevoelig voor licht. Het was geschikt om te kijken in het donker en werd beschermd door een doorschijnende laag. Onder het water bevond zich het lichaam van de Dianoga dat bestond uit zeven tentakels en het lichaam zelf. Een Dianoga kon verschillen in lengte maar de grootste exemplaren werden zeker 20 meter. De lange tentakels dienden om te bewegen en om voedsel te grijpen met de zuignappen die op de tentakels stonden. Een Dianoga kneep met zijn tentakels het leven uit een prooi zodat het daarna makkelijk te verorberen was. De tentakels konden ook weer snel aangroeien wanneer ze beschadigd werden. Grote Dianoga’s konden een bedreiging vormen voor species van een gemiddelde grootte. thumb|left|250px|Dianoga grijpt Luke Het lichaam van het dier bevatte een grote mond met scherpe tanden. Deze mond kon zich uitzetten zodat het dier prooien kon inslikken die groter waren dan de Dianoga zelf. Een grote maagzak en het verteringskanaal vervolledigden de opmaak van het lichaam. Dianoga’s waren hermafrodieten die zichzelf voortplantten. Ze ontstonden als microscopische larven in gelachtige eitjes die zich makkelijk konden verbergen voor rovers en zo makkelijk naar andere planeten konden reizen in schepen. Wanneer er te veel Dianoga’s in een bepaalde kolonie leefden, trokken sommige exemplaren naar een ander minder bevolkt gebied. Leven Dianoga’s waren meestal vrij schuw en vreedzaam. Ze verdedigden en vochten enkel wanneer ze uitgehongerd waren of in paniek waren. Dianoga’s stonden niet echt bekend als menseneters maar probeerden steeds elke nieuwe prooi uit om te kijken of het eetbaar was. Zelf was de Dianoga ook eetbaar en het bekendste gerecht was de Dianoga Pie die in bepaalde culturen werd geserveerd. Ook Dianoga Tea werd gedronken en gemaakt van de milt van deze dieren. Men vermoedde dat de Dianoga zich ontwikkelde op de jungleplaneet Vodran waar ze in de warme wateren en moerassen zwommen. Via ruimteschepen, waar de beesten in de afvaltanks kropen, verspreidden de Dianoga’s zich naar andere planeten waar hun populatie snel toenam. Al snel was de Dianoga terug te vinden op elke planeet waar ze als parasieten leefden van het afval van samenlevingen. Dianoga’s waren terug te vinden in warm, vaak stilliggend water zoals in afvalkokers. Men vond ze in ruimtehavens, rioleringen en grote schepen. Omdat Dianoga’s allerlei afvalproducten aten, werden ze soms met opzet in een afvalkoker geplaatst omdat ze zo een natuurlijke bron van afvalverwerking hadden. Dianoga’s beschadigden nooit het schip zelf en enkel wanneer het dier te groot werd, moest het worden afgemaakt. Op grote schepen konden zeker drie Dianoga’s leven. Aangezien ze niet werden aangetast door vervuiling, was de Dianoga een uitstekend weermiddel om rioleringen schoon te houden. Dianoga’s toonden zich erg sluw in het uitkiezen van hun voedsel. Deze dieren werden niet bepaald als intelligent geklasseerd maar zo konden Dianoga’s de kleur van hun voedsel absorberen dat ze net hadden verorberd. Oorspronkelijk waren Dianoga’s zelfs doorschijnend van kleur. Dianoga’s konden levende prooien onderscheiden van dode exemplaren en indien mogelijk, verkozen ze eerder levende prooien te eten. Dianoga’s konden ook onopgemerkt te werk gaan door ’s nachts te verhuizen naar een andere omgeving wanneer er zo goed als geen activiteit was. Ze waren ook slim genoeg om zich te verbergen wanneer afval werd gelost in de ruimte zoals schepen van het Galactic Empire bijvoorbeeld deden alvorens in Hyperspace te gaan. Geschiedenis Net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars kampte het Desrini District op Coruscant met een Dianoga plaag waarbij zeker zo’n 25 personen werden aangevallen door de beesten. Aan boord van de Death Star I bevond zich minstens één Dianoga in de Trash Compactor 3263827. Dit dier greep Luke Skywalker en hield hem lange tijd onder water totdat de Dianoga besefte dat de pletters werden aangezet. Het dier liet Luke los en maakte zich uit de voeten. Chewbacca was bijzonder bevreesd voor de Dianoga. Toen ze de Trash Compactor hadden verlaten, schoot Han Solo op het dier om Chewie gerust te stellen. thumb|right|250px|Dianoga In Xizor's Palace ontmoette Luke later nog een Dianoga. Achter de Schermen *De Dianoga was een term die Lucas al lang had bedacht. In een eerdere draft waren de Dai Nogas een naam voor de Jedi. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Dianoga in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Shadows of the Empire *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Desrini plagued by Dianogas op HoloNet News *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Nonsentients Categorie:Cephalopods